


Intense

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus and Isabelle play "Too Hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

“It’s a game,” Izzy says, tucking her hands neatly behind her back. “It’s called Too Hot. We kiss. But that’s all we do.”

“Sounds boring.”

“Shut up. We can’t touch each other. Whoever touches the other first, loses.” The way she smiles makes him feel uneasy. Like a cat that knows it’s got its prey cornered.

“You’re going to lose,” Magnus says, and follows her lead, folding his hands behind his back. “You’re playing with a man who has over 800 years of experience and self-control.”

Her unnerving smile stays in place as she leans closer. “Guess we’ll see then, huh?” Before he can reply, her lips are on his, soft and demanding. He responds automatically, kissing her back. It’s a kiss full of pressing tongues and nipping teeth, and soon enough, Magnus finds his fingers tightening around each other. Keeping himself from touching her won’t be a problem. It’s just kissing, and all of his control is nicely contained inside him.

That is, until her kisses veer off, and suddenly her lips are moving across his neck and down to his chest. His eyes fly open and narrow, and he looks down at her. “Isabelle, you’re cheating.”

“No I’m not.” With every word, her lips brush lightly against his skin. “I’m still kissing you, and I’m not touching you otherwise.”

He’s about to object again, because this has to be cheating, despite what she says, but then her teeth are dragging across his hip bone. So he lets his head fall back against the couch, accepting this small defeat for once.

Too Hot, as it turns out, is a really intense game.


End file.
